The purpose of Core A is to coordinate the administrative function of the Program Project and to foster a highly communicative, collaborative, and enthusiastic atmosphere to promote the science proposed in this application. Dr, Hanein, the PI of the core, will be responsible for the overall administration and supervision of this Program Project. Dr. Hanein will be assisted by an administrative assistant, Ms. Debbie Signer, provided by SBIMR, who will serve as the Administrator for the Program Project. Core A will serve as the interface of contact between the institutions (SBIMR, UCSD, UVA and Harvard), the 7 investigators, and all other personnel involved, as well as with the NIGMS. The six ether project leaders and co-investigators will receive funding via subcontracts issued by SBMRI, and each project leader and co-lnvestigator will be responsible for the day to day administration of the funds and the scientific oversight of the research. All Pis are highly motivated, successful scientists, so there is no anticipated need for a high level ef supervision. However, to track progress and, more importantly, to share new results and provide advice, all Pis will submit brief progress reports at monthly conference calls. Based on these reports and discussions, if there is any problem with productivity or management issues. Dr. Hanein, in consultation with the steering committee will work closely with any lab experiencing problems to put things back on the right track. Again, given the scientific experience and productivity of the individuals, this is highly unlikely. Core A will provide all coordination of collaborative meetings, organize regular meetings and reviews of the projects and cores (at least once a year), maintain contact with the Scientific Advisory Beard (SAB), organize the annual scientific retreat with the SAB and facilitate training of junior scientists. In addition to these responsibilities, the administrative core will oversee budget management for the Program Project, assist in the preparation of publications, and maintain the Program Project's website.